


Sweet Birthday Surprise

by Lacey_Lacie_san



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Fluff and Smut, Food Kink, M/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 17:02:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16371599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacey_Lacie_san/pseuds/Lacey_Lacie_san
Summary: Victor awakens to see his beautiful lover holding a birthday cake, but he is interested in eating something far more delicious.





	Sweet Birthday Surprise

Victor’s eyes fluttered open to the early morning sun. Dust glittered under the beams of light pouring in through the sheer curtains of his bedroom windows.

He blinked tiredly before rubbing his eyes. He yawned and stretched out before relaxing back into the soft bedding.

He rolled over, expecting to be greeted by Yuuri’s adorable sleeping face, but was met with something much, much more surprising.

“H-Happy Birthday, Victor!” Yuuri spoke, trying to sound sexy, a strong blush etched across his face.

He was laying on his side, his elbow propped up on several pillows. He was wearing a Christmas hat and nothing else, apart from a ribbon tied around his chest. He held a small cake (just enough for two) just perfectly positioned in front of his crotch.

“You want me for your birthday, right? That’s all you would say whenever I asked.” Yuuri’s blush darkened. His “sexy” voice sounding more awkward and nervous with every word.

“Yeah, you’re all I want for my birthday, Yuuri.“ Victor smiled, trying hard to keep from laughing. He knew Yuuri was trying very hard to be sexy for him.

“So, Victor,” Yuuri inched closer, “are you ready to open me up?”

Yuuri leaned in to kiss him. However, he lost his grip on the cake and dropped it, coating himself and the bed in a thick layer of frosting.

“Oh God, it’s cold!” Yuuri nearly shouted.

Victor lost it and started laughing.

“Victor!” Yuuri whined.

“I’m sorry, Yuuri,” He managed through giggles, “I know you’re trying very hard to be sexy and you made the cake yourself, didn’t you? But it’s too funny. Stripping down for me and then dropping the cake on yourself.”

Victor continued to laugh.

“Well, if nothing else, I got you to laugh today.” Yuri smiled.

“Oh, don’t think that way, Yuuri.” Victor sat up to look him in the eye. “I plan to thoroughly enjoy my gift. Frosting and all.”

A sexy grin grew across his face.

“You even chose my favorite flavor.” Victor leaned in close and kissed Yuuri deeply. He pulled away to whisper into his ear, “Itadakimasu.”

Victor kissed Yuuri’s neck slowly moving down to his chest. Then down his stomach until he reached the frosting.

“Vkusno.” He whispered, as he took a long, powerful lick up Yuuri’s abdomen. “So sweet, Yuuri.”

He looked up to see his partner had already tipped his head back into the pillows, taken by Victor’s sudden ferocity. His cute little sounds only made Victor want more.

He continued licking, getting rougher and rougher with each stoke of his tongue. Before long, he made it to Yuuri’s shaft and started to clean it of frosting as well.

Yuuri gasped as he felt Victor’s tongue slide up his hard member.

“V-Victor, you’re the one that’s supposed to be enjoying yourself today.” Yuuri moaned.

“Hmm? I am enjoying myself. I get to eat all this tasty frosting.” He smiled before flashing bedroom eyes at his lover. “And I am taking immense pleasure in that beautiful face you’re making.”

Yuuri whimpered, as Victor took his dick into his mouth. He licked it thoroughly over and over, tongue rolling across the tip almost teasing him.

“Don’t tease me too much, Victor.” Yuuri warned.

“I won’t. I just want to see your blissful face a little more.” Victor smiled.

“I’m yours today, Victor. Do as you please.” Yuuri said, sitting up to kiss Victor.

“Now that was sexy, Yuuri.” Victor breathed. “Lay back for me. Let me see all of you.”

Yuuri did as he as told. He spread out his arms and legs to let his partner admire the view.

“I caught myself a masterpiece.” Victor stared. He pulled open the side table and pulled out the lube, before squirting some onto his fingers. “Most beautiful thing I’ve ever had the honor to set my eyes upon.”

“Victor… you’re embarrassing me…” Yuuri covered his face with his arm.

“But it’s true. You are absolutely stunning.” He spoke, pulling his fiancé’s arm away.

He kissed him, before pressing a finger against his entrance and slowly sliding it in. Yuuri relaxed, allowing it to go in with some ease.

Victor continued kissing Yuuri, slipping his tongue into his mouth as he slipped his finger in and out, letting Yuuri adjust. After a few minutes, he added a second finger. After slowly working him, he added a third, pausing as Yuuri gripped him in discomfort.

Victor waited patiently, kissing Yuuri’s hair and letting him just breathe as he acclimated to the third finger. Once he had the go ahead, he continued kissing Yuuri with his ever-taunting tongue as he started to slip all three fingers in and out.

Yuuri had gotten comfortable, and was now growing impatient with want.

“Victor, I’m ready.” He moaned through kisses. “Are you ready to tear open this stunning little present of yours?” He winked.

“Absolutely.” Victor whispered huskily, as he removed his fingers and aligned his now-hard shaft with Yuuri’s entrance. “Relax for me, Yuuri.”

Victor eased into him, feeling his partner coil around him. Yuuri took long, deep breaths as Victor pushed all the way into him. Victor kissed his forehead, waiting for Yuuri to adjust.

“Okay, Victor.” Yuuri spoke, giving his partner the go-ahead. “Enjoy.”

Victor smiled, kissing his beautiful fiance. He pulled almost completely out, before thrusting back in, garnering a moan from his partner.

He kissed Yuuri all over as he continued to thrust. He kissed his hair, his forehead, cheeks, lips, neck, every bit of him Victor could reach.

He took hold of Yuuri’s member and gently teased it with soft stokes, knowing full well that it drove Yuuri crazy.

“Fuck, Victor.” Yuuri moaned. “Does it feel good?”

“Oh, yes, Yuuri.” Victor moaned in his ear. “You’re so good.”

Victor thrusted faster, earning a gasp from Yuuri as he pounded against just the right spot.

“Harder, Victor.” He whimpered. “Right there. It’s driving me crazy.”

“Oh? What happens if I do this?” Victor tightened his grip around Yuuri’s shaft. In one swift movement, he plunged into him and stroked his pulsing member.

Yuuri nearly screamed in pleasure, covering his mouth to muffle his sounds.

“No, no, Yuuri.” Victor smiled. “No hiding your voice today. I want to hear just how good I make you feel.”

“The neighbors will hear…” Yuuri whined.

“It’s my birthday, Yuuri. Let me hear you scream for me.”

Yuuri gave in, no match for Victor’s charm. He let out a cry as his partner hit his spot once again.

“Yes, Yuuri. So sexy.” Victor managed between moans. “So, so sexy.”

He kissed Yuuri messily, their tongues lapping over one another as he pounded into Yuuri, faster and faster, stroking Yuuri’s dick with the same fervor.

“Victor, I’m gonna come!” Yuuri moaned.

Victor thrust harder in response.

“Cum for me, Yuuri.” He breathed huskily. “I want to see you cum.”

Yuuri whimpered, his member pulsing in Victor’s hand. He gripped Victor tightly as he screamed his name.

“Victor!”

Yuuri hit his peak and came hard, spilling semen all over his chest and the bed sheets below him. He laid panting, looking up at Victor with satisfied eyes. The sight was more than Victor could stand.

“Yuuri, I’m coming!”

Yuuri pulled him in close and whispered in his ear.

“Come inside me. Fill me up, Victor.”

Victor came with a deep rumbling growl, thrusting through his orgasm.

After a few moments, he pulled out of his partner and laid beside him.

“Fuck, Yuuri.” Victor breathed.

“Again? Already?” Yuuri teased.

Victor pulled him into a hug.

“Oh, there’s plenty more where this came from.” He laughed. “After all, I have to thoroughly enjoy my gift.”

Yuuri pecked him on the lips.

“Happy Birthday, Victor.”


End file.
